Water Can Be A Pain in the
by windstrike13
Summary: hey there, the new characters are coming into play... and this chapter is greatly confusing... so try to bear with me... please? chapter 2 up!
1. Chapter 1

1Water can be a Pain (in the $$)

If you've ever seen Gremlins then you probably get where I'm coming from with this. Big monsters begin rampaging Jump City and no one knows where they came from. Turns out that they are genetically engineered like Killer Moth's little bugs were, and even better, they are of the same formula as the little beasts, too. Long story short, someone found Killer Moth's notes on his chemistry project and now they're making little bundles of 'joy' for themselves. Life's just peachy ain't it? Oh, by the way, this is a Rob/Rae and several new characters will be entering the picture sometime, so no flames for that please. Thank you!

Oh, yeah, and i do not own Teen Titans or Gremlins (if they happen to think that i stole their little monsters...)

* * *

Chapter One: The Freakadelic Monster-Army 

It was raining again and the only one that was enjoying it was Raven. Nothing interrupted the sound of 'pitter-patter' as the droplets of water hit the windows of T-Tower except, of course, for the sound effects from the video game that Beast Boy and Cyborg were playing. Meanwhile, Robin was working out in the gym and Starfire was in the kitchen making something from her home planet, Tamaran, that she would inevitably try to force upon one of her friends in the tower. The only one that wasn't inside was the dark girl herself, who was meditating on the roof in the rain (although she did have a force field up to stop the rain from getting her wet).

Just the game reached it climactic point, and Robin was doing a spinning-jump-kick, and Starfire put her concoction into the oven, and Raven had just achieved tranquility in her meditation, the titan alarm went off.

As the siren bleared everyone gathered at the console of the giant computer that informed them on all the happenings in their beloved city, and right now their city was being attacked by a swarm of monsters.

"Titans, GO!" Robin yelled.

A horde of strange monsters teamed on the shore of the body of water that the T-Tower sat in the middle of. They seemed determined to reach the dark waters (now turbulent with the storm) and when they did–whew, was that a surprise for the titans when they saw what happened when they did.

When the first monster reached the shoreline a great wave crashed down upon them and when the water fell back there was no longer one monster present, but four, and they were all charging closer to the water.

"This just got harder," Raven said in her dull voice.

"Yeah, tell me about it," Beast Boy responded grimly as he shifted back to human form for a second.

"We gotta drive 'em back up the beach, y'all!" Cyborg yelled at his teammates.

After blasting as many beasts as possible, the titans stopped any more of them from reaching the now-calmed waters. As the sun finally broke through the clouds and the numbers of the creatures dwindled to fewer and fewer numbers something unexplainable happened. The monsters that were left alive suddenly sprouted demonic wings and began to fly right for the five teens.

The titans grouped together and prepared themselves for the beasts when Raven gasped, she felt a presence, one that she had not felt for a long time. So long that she had almost forgotten about it. ((sorry, not trying to go Obi-Wan on ya there!))

"AZERATH METRION ZINTHOS!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. A force field came to life between the monsters, herself and her friends, and just as it did the beasts that were still alive disintegrated into a gale of dust that blew the titans into the water. When it was over, Raven's force field melted away and she feinted, disappearing under the azure waves of water.

* * *

not that long, sorry 'bout that, I'll try to make the  
next chapter longer... hopefully... stupid writer's  
block... 

So any ways, what'dya think?

This is my first fic and no, I thought up of this a  
while back and did not mean to copy anyone.  
If I have, then I'm sorry.

Criticism: good/bad I wanna hear it

thanks,  
this is windstrike, signing off


	2. Chapter 2

1Hey, hey! It's me again!  
This is chapter two and it's a heck of a lot longer than the other one  
I hope you enjoy it  
here come some of those new charies I told ya about  
oh, and no major flames, please, I'm shoving all of my fanfics into one here, so try to bare with me here, thanks...  
oh, and I don't own the teen titans so bleah

* * *

**Water can be a pain... in the #$  
Chapter Two: Sisters**

Raven slipped under the waves of water after saving herself and her friends. "RAVEN!" her teammates cried out in despair.

"Beast Boy, in the water NOW! Starfire, fly me back to the tower, we gotta grab the sub! Cyborg, meet us home in the T-car! Everybody, MOVE!" Robin roared to his team.

* * *

Raven's mind wavered as she sank deeper into the water. She'd been knock around by the waves now overhead and she was quite discombobulated. ((a/n: I love that word!)) She wasn't aware of the fact that she desperately needed oxygen or that her lungs were burning from lack of such.

Something in the water glided closer to where Raven was settling on the bottom (mind you, she wasn't that far from shore so she wasn't actually that far down). When it reached her, it grasped her gently and then pulled her up to the surface. It dragged her onto the sandy beach and began cussing when it found that Raven was both unconscious and not breathing. It swiftly performed CPR until Raven coughed up a rather large quantity of water.

Raven cracked her eyes open to see a shadow standing over her. Then they closed again with a heavy drowsiness as the shadow picked her up and flew towards T-tower.

* * *

Cyborg pulled into the garage quickly, Star was starting up the T-sub while Robin radioed Beast Boy on their communicators.

"Beast Boy, come in! Come in, Beast Boy!" Robin shouted into his walkie-talkie.

"Robin," Beast Boy answered.

"Have you found Raven yet?" the spikey-haired teenager asked.

"No," Beast Boy replied bitterly, "but someone else has, and they're headed towards the tower."

Robin and his teammates looked out the garage door in time to see a shadow zoom past. They ran outside while the shadow landed in front of the T-tower's door and then set someone down on the doorstep.

"Hey!" Cyborg yelled at it.

It looked at them, it was a boy roughly there own age and he was wearing some weird cloths. But before the titans could get a good look at him he took off and flew away. The person he left on the doorstep was (of course) Raven.

* * *

After getting Raven to the infirmary and Beast Boy got back, our favorite worry wort was doing what he did best: thinking. Robin sat in the corner of the infirmary with his team thinking about the strange monsters that they had been fighting.

_They grew wings and they most certainly didn't have them before we started kicking the crap out of them. So the question of the day is: how did they get wings, how did they spontaneously turn into dust or whatever that was, and who sent them? _Robin sighed to himself.

"Hey guys, check this out," Cyborg called his friends over to the console of a computer. "That dust stuff that those monsters turned into, Star went back and grabbed me some, and it's a strange sleep formula of some kind." Everyone glanced at Star who was now sleeping in a chair next to Raven. "Which explains why she and Rae are both out like a light. Even though the potency of the stuff isn't much, we all would have drowned had Raven not put up her force field when she did."

"Great," Robin muttered to himself. "Someone's out to get us killed."

"Ugh," Raven groaned.

"Raven!" the three boys yelled as they got up from their chairs.

"Are you okay?" BB asked, waving his hands around frantically.

Rubbing her forehead with drowsiness, Raven replied, "No. What happened?"

((a/n: I never thought this would take this long, I wanna get to the good stuff! weep))

"Were... not exactly sure," Robin answered.

Raven just blinked at her companions slowly. Starfire began to stir, but before she was even fully awake she pounced on Raven to 'attack' her with one of her hugs. Star yawned before shouting, "Friend Raven, you are unharmed!"

"Yes, Star, I'm alright–or at least I was ten seconds ago," Raven told Star as she was being squished.

Starfire blushed as she released Raven from her grasp. "I apologize, friend."

"Yeah," Raven replied, gasping for air.

* * *

((a/n: so... close...I just can't wait to get there... (this story has been in my head for a very, very long time and it never took this long to get through it in my head...) weep))

Raven was back in her room straightening it up (not that it needed to be) as she prepared for meditation. When she felt her bedroom was adequately cleaned she hovered in the air cross-legged.

"Couldn't have been right," she muttered reassuringly to herself. "Couldn't have."

* * *

Meanwhile, out in the livingroom, Cyborg and Robin were still investigating the strange dust, Starfire was continuing her Tamaran recipe, and Beast Boy was trying to push of his radically, improbable theories onto them.

"You know, maybe the monsters were, like, genetically engineered by this weird maniac that wants to take over the world. And they went and made it so that they could shape shift like me, or something, and they're being controlled to take out the best and the brightest so that their invasion won't be a flop!" Beast Boy explained with a wide grin on his face.

Trying not to laugh Cyborg said, "And you're considered the best and the brightest?"

With a slight grin on his face Robin added, "Besides, if they could shape shift why didn't they just sprout their wings and fly away, or turn into something bigger that could have killed us easily?"

"I would have to say that is highly unlikely, but I have not come up with a better explanation," Star said over shoulder as she mixed some lime green goo with a metal spoon. She took the spoon out–which no longer had a head (melted off)–and she cried, "The flactar pudding is finished!"

Beast Boy's mouth opened to yell at them–!

Just to be cut off by the crime alarm.

* * *

Back in Raven's room the alarm went off, but she didn't even notice it. She was too aware of the presence that was trying to make itself noticed. It was very familiar, but she couldn't identify it. Just as she was so close to remembering an explosion occurred in her mind. She fell to her floor, sweating and then she noticed the blearing noise of the alarm in the background.

She stood up and left her room to find Starfire coming up the hall to get her. "They went down town, are you well enough to join us?" Star asked her.

"Yes," Raven replied as she drew up her hood.

* * *

(Ten minutes before all that)

A little girl all dressed up in pink was skipping down the sidewalk with a stuffed bunny (that was pink of course) in her arms. She was probably about six or seven years old. She had short, pink hair that bounced as she did and a birth mark on her forehead. A shopkeeper unlocking the door to his shop saw the girl and he noticed she was wearing a pink cape–not that it was unusual, lots of kids wore them because they wanted to be just like the Teen Titans. What bothered him was that there wasn't an older kid or a parent looking after her. He shook his head and was turning the "OPEN" sign over when the girl noticed his store (which sold candy). Her face brightened and she started to run across the street to it.

A car came screeching around the corner and the shop-owner tried to warn the girl but it was too late. She turned towards the sound and stood there like a deer in the head lights, but instead of being hit, she screamed and the car blew up.

* * *

(Present time again)

The Teen Titans arrived where a car had been blown to bits–or at least its engine, the driver and passengers had escaped relatively unharmed.

"Um," Beast Boy said, "what are we looking for?"

"I dunno, but whatever blew up this car was powerful–this babies got a protective armor coating that's a lot like the T-car, and it's been tricked out to the limit ((a/n: I can't elaborate because I know almost nothing about cars))!" Cyborg exclaimed as he examined the remains of the car.

The driver of the car came up to them and said, "Yeah, I know, I spent everything on my baby and then that little brat went and blew it up!"

Robin turned to him (as Star and Raven touched the ground) and asked, "'Little brat?'"

"Yeah," the driver said viciously as he justured to a little girl in pink who was standing in front of a candy store.

Everyone blinked at the driver and turned to look at the girl. She was yelling at the store clerk.

"I WANT CANDY!" she shouted.

"I'm sorry, little girl, but I don't give candy away, you have to buy it," the clerk explained.

"FINE I'LL _BUY_ SOME!"

Quite rattled, the store clerk asked, "Do you have money, little girl?"

As the little girl's temper escalated Robin noticed Raven standing next to him, but more importantly, he noticed that she was quite angry as well. He tried to say something to her but she stomped off towards the shouting girl. Robin started after her just to stop dead in his tracks in disbelief.

Raven had grabbed a jar of lollipops and slapped a ten dollar bill down on the clerk's counter. She also grabbed the girl's hand and said bitterly, "Keep the change."

After dragging the girl in pink away from the store a little bit she turned around and began to say something, but she was cut off.

"You just couldn't bare to stay put, could you?" an annoyed voice said behind them.

Everyone turned around to see a girl roughly their own age standing there. From head to toe she was dressed in red; she wore a robe that almost reached her knees, pants, boots that ended just below her kneecaps, and a scarf that wrapped around her head so that they couldn't see her face.

She sighed and took the girl-in-pink's hand and chastised her quietly, "You know better than to do that, you know how important this is. You can have your processed sugar when we find _her_, but until that time you have to _stay with me_. You know this. I've told you before. They're everywhere. Were not safe. Now come on!"

The girl-in-red began to walk away with the girl-in-pink in tow, but Robin stopped her. "Excuse me, are you looking for someone?" he asked.

She locked Robin with her piercing, grey gaze and replied impatiently, "Yes."

"We could help you look for them," he offered.

"I doubt you could," she replied shortly and then tried to walk past him.

He didn't stop her.

But Raven did.

"'The flute is the best instrument for you because it cannot function without air rushing through it: like wind.'" Raven said out of the blue. ((a/n: note the quoting-quote marks (' '), not just quotes (" ") teehee!))

All the titans suddenly fell over from the shock of what Raven just said. But the girl turned back to Raven and replied with something just as weird.

"'The guitar or piano is the best for you because they must be physically altered to make music: thus plucking the strings or pressing the keys with one's mind," she said with uncertainty.

Robin saw Raven's eyes widen in disbelief, but suddenly the girl-in-red looked up at the sky and gasped. She looked back at Raven with fearful eyes and said, "Par, go with them. Take her and run, Rae, _she _doesn't know you're here. There's no time to explain. GO!" With that, the girl took off and flew around a corner.

Raven turned to talk to her friends. "Take her back to the tower, this isn't over," Raven said to them.

"You're right, it's not, but that's why we're coming with you," Robin said.

Raven shook her head, "No, not this time. Someone has to keep my sister safe."

"WHAT!" everyone yelled in unison.

"That's right, now go," Raven said before flying off after the girl-in-red.

Robin shook his head and then turned to Cyborg, "Take the girl back to the tower in the T-car. We'll follow Raven."

Cyborg nodded and then asked, "Come back after?"

Looking at the blown-up car near them Robin grimaced and replied, "No, you should probably stay with her."

The rest of the titans went off after Raven.

* * *

((a/n: gah! My brain just died! (It's 11:15pm what do you expect?) sigh oh, and sorry for all the "girl" words I'm trying to maintain an air of mystery... I have been trying to make it a little easier with the "girl-in-pink" kind of stuff... SORRY!))

Raven rounded another corner to see the girl-in-red being cornered by the strange beasts from before. Leading them was yet another mysterious girl who had her back to Raven. From what Raven could see, she was also wearing red, but she had a black cape and there was no scarf around her head.

"Foolish girl," the new girl said. "Did you really think you would escape the wrath of our father?"

"He may be our father," the cornered girl replied bitterly, "but that does not mean he thinks of us as his children. We are his tools and that is all he sees us as."

The new girl answered the girl-in-red with malice, "Then be happy, dear little Wren, you will no longer be a tool–or alive."

From behind, Raven cried, "Azerath Metrion Zinthos!" and she hurled a car at the new girl with the beasts.

The girl turned around and swept the car away with her own telekinesis and Raven was faced with, well, her own face. "Oh, Raven, did you think that I didn't know you were there did you? Welcome, sister. I would kill you where you stand but... father will do that soon anyways, won't he?"

* * *

I'm sorry, it's almost 12:00am and I wanna get this posted in the morning.  
But, hey! It was longer, wasn't it?  
yawn night everybody...  
this is windstrike, signing off... and falling asleep... 


End file.
